Singing Lovers
by TailsofElements
Summary: A simple contest turns new friends into rivals, then into friends, best friends and even lovers. How will this effect the contest, the bands, Kiba and Naruto? KibaNaru
1. Naruto meets America

_Just real quick disclaimer. I don't own any of the songs I use in this fic or Naruto characters. Enjoy._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! You're going to be late for school!" Iruka called up the stairs. Naruto opened the door.

"I'll be down soon!" He called. He closed the door and cleared his throat. He turned on the recorder, took a deep breath and sang in prefect English. He finished and placed his tape in the envelope. He grabbed his orange messenger bag and ran downstairs.

"What's that Naruto?" Iruka asked as he handed Naruto some toast.

"An audition tape for that show, 'Undiscovered Stars' in America. I'm not going to make it but if I show Daisuke the letter I get he'll give me 50 yen," Naruto said opening the door.

"Ok, see you later tonight," Iruka said, "Love you-"

"Mean it," Naruto finished. He walked outside and placed his envelope in the mail box. He walked down the street to his bus stop and got on. The bus drove off to his school in Tokyo, Japan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The manager ejected another horrible tape and pulled out the last one. Out of a million tapes only fourteen were good. He needed at least fifteen for the show. From there they would eliminate one each week until two were left. Then they would be assigned to two different bands. For a year they would tour and whoever gained the most profits would get a record label. He pressed play.

A soft angelic voice sang through the speakers in perfect English. He rechecked the envelope. 'He's from Japan alright. Well, I guess we have number fifteen.' "Hey Matt! Come listen to this." The director walked in. "What do you want David?" His eyes widened.

"Mattie! Get in here!" Matt yelled. The producer ran in. His eyes widened too and a big smile spread across his face. "Jackpot," they said together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba! Get you're ass down here! You've got a letter!" Hana yelled. Kiba ran down the stairs tripping on the last step over one of their ten dogs. Akamaru landed on his back. He groaned and stood up. Hana giggled as she handed him the letter. Kiba opened it quickly and unfolded the paper.

"Dear Kiba Inuzuka," he read out loud, "You're sixteen year old voice is very pure and aggressive. We would love for you to come on our show, 'Undiscovered Stars'. Inside are plane tickets for you to fly to New York where our team will pick you up and bring you to your meeting with the company. We look forward to meeting you."

Kiba rubbed his eyes and threw the paper on the ground before grabbing some milk. Hana stared at him. "Kiba!" She yelled, "You made it onto the show?"

"Huh? What show?" Kiba asked milk dribbling down his face.

"Undiscovered Stars!"

"What!?" He screamed, "I never tried out!" Hana blushed.

"I recorded you when you were singing and dancing in your room," she said.

"Oh my god! Mom! Hana entered me into a contest!"

"Did you win?" His mom asked from the other room.

"Yea and he's got a plane ticket to New York," Hana answered.

"Great. Have fun son," she said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be on T.V," Kiba said collapsing on the table.

"At least it's a short ride. New York is only a two hour flight away," she pulled out the tickets, "Wait, you fly to Salt Lake City to meet up with a fellow Japanese on the flight to New York. Uzumaki Naruto." Kiba sighed and proceeded to slam his head into the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the letter?" Daisuke asked his blond friend. Naruto nodded. Daisuke sighed and pulled out the fifty yen. "Any idea what it means?"

"Nope, but there were plane tickets. Probably wanted to interview my dejection or something," Naruto answered taking the yen.

"Naruto, I never knew you took interest in reading English outside my class," Naruto whirled around to come face to face with Kakashi. "So tell me, what does it say?" The English teacher asked.

"Oh, um," Naruto glared at the paper trying to make out a word, "Deer Uzumaki Naruto, we at, 'Undone Stairs' are hippy to enforce you that you have been exempted to our shot." Kakashi chuckled and took up the paper.

"Dear Uzumaki Naruto," he read in perfect English, "We at 'Undiscovered Stars' are happy to inform you that you have been excepted to our show. You're angelic voice and flawless English along with unique race will be perfect for our show. Enclose are tickets to New York. We are very excited to meet you." Naruto's and Daisuke's jaws dropped. From what they understood, which was little, was Naruto won. "At Salt Lake City you will meet up with your fellow contestant Kiba Inuzuka and when you arrive in New York our team will greet you and escort to our company to meet. Safe travels."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "You won. Have fun," Kakashi said handing him back the letter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka! I won the contest!" Naruto screamed running through the door.

"What?! When do you leave?" Iruka asked.

"In a week, after school gets out," Naruto answered. Iruka gave him a big hug. They both stopped at the same time.

"We need to get you new clothes!" Iruka said.

"And I need to pack!" Naruto said. Iruka grabbed his keys and dragged Naruto to the car. They pulled out and hurried off to get Naruto ready for the trip of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm looking for an Uzumaki, last name Naruto," Kiba asked the counter lady.

"I'm sorry, no one by that name is on the list," she replied, "There is a Naruto Uzumaki though."

"That's him!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hmmm, he's checked in already. Blond hair, blue eyes. He should be somewhere in the waiting seats," she told him. He nodded and turned around. Great. Everyone had blond hair but him. He shuffled through the blonds looking for blue eyes. "Hello. Are you Naruto?" he asked this surfer dude. He shook his head. "Are you Naruto?" The buff guy shook his head.

"Did you say Naruto?" A small, girl like voice asked behind him in Japanese. He turned around to see a boy about his height with a soft boyish face with three scars on each cheek. His big blue eyes reminded Kiba of the ocean and his spiky blond hair was as bright as the sun.

"Hai," Kiba answered. The boy stood up and bowed.

"I'm Naruto. You must be Inuzuka-san?" He asked. Kiba nodded.

"Don't you speak English?" Kiba asked. Naruto shook his head. "How did you get on the show then?"

"I memorized an English song. I never expected to get on," Naruto replied quietly.

"You know that you'll need to learn English," Kiba said.

"Wait. Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yea," Kiba said looking at the grounded. Naruto's face pouted. Man. Who could not help something so sad? "I'll teach you I guess." Naruto smiled and hugged him. Kiba's heart stopped and his breath hitched as he felt the abnormally warm body press against him. Naruto pulled back and picked up his bags. They headed on the plan with Kiba chanting in his head, 'I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay."


	2. The Competition

"Naruto, over here," Kiba said as they walked off the plane. Naruto followed and almost ran into Kiba.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka," the manager greeted, "I'm David Stevens, the manager of the show. It's nice to meet you two."

"Sorry, I'm Kiba," Kiba corrected, "And he is Naruto."

"My apologies," David said. Naruto was lost. He shifted nervously and dodged eye contact. "Is Uzumaki-san okay?" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard his name used in a question.

"He's shy," Kiba said. He turned to Naruto. "Don't be shy," he said in Japanese, "Say 'Hi'."

"Hi," Naruto said quickly getting what Kiba was up to.

"Nice to meet you," David said in Japanese.

"You speak Japanese!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, would you feel better if I talked in it?" Naruto nodded. "Good, now this way to the limo." They followed.

"Don't we need to grab our bags?" Kiba asked in English.

"No, we have people who are retrieving them for you," David answered in Japanese. He opened the door for them and Naruto flew inside.

"Oh my god, I'm in an actual limo!" He screeched. He started playing around with the buttons as Kiba and David joined him. Kiba smiled as Naruto bounced around.

"A humble Japanese boy with a great voice," David said in English, "I have a feeling he's going to one of the top two." Kiba frowned slightly. Naruto pressed another button and a voice asked, "What?" He jumped. "That's the intercom to the driver." David explained, "Maybe you should sit down and enjoy the sights." Naruto plopped down into his seat and looked out the windows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt, the final contestants are here," David said. The other thirteen contests sat up in their seats.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come in," Matt said. The blond walked in followed by the brown haired Kiba. "Welcome, I'm the director. Our Producer Matthew will meet you all later." He gestured to the empty seats and they took them.

"Now it's time that we get down to business," Matt said, "Each week you are to perform a song in front of a live audience. They will vote and three days later we will host a show to announce who was eliminated. Each week will have a theme and your song must fit with it. When we reach two contestants you will have a week back home followed by three weeks to work with your new band and from there you'll go on tour. Whoever makes the most money will receive the record label plus the million dollar prize. Got it?"

Everyone except Naruto nodded. "Naruto? You don't understand?" Naruto gave him a confused look. Kiba leaned over until Matt stopped him. "Do you speak English Naruto?" Naruto just stared blankly, thinking over what the director said.

"Nnn-oo," Naruto said. Everyone laughed except Kiba, David and Matt. Naruto blushed and sank into his seat.

"I don't understand. You sang perfect English," David said in Japanese.

"I remember what I hear in song really well," Naruto answered, "Nobody's perfect." He said in flawless English.

"Well you'll need to learn English before the first show," Matt told him in English. Naruto turned to Kiba.

"You've got a week to learn English," Kiba explained.

"Kuso," Naruto said.

"Well, we will show you to your hotel and bring you to the studio tomorrow to pick songs and begin practice," Matt said. David translated to Naruto. The contestants stood up and followed David out of the room.

"One week to learn English?" Mattie asked stepping out from the side room.

"Think he'll be able to?" Matt asked.

"Depends if that Kiba kid helps him or not," Mattie said, "If he does, he'll win for sure. He just needs enough English for the fans to understand him. With the accent and simple English they will fall over dead, girls and guys."

"Kind of like David was when we were a singing group," Matt said, "We should go now. Need to wake up early for work tomorrow and I want to get some tonight."

"Horny bastard," Mattie said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Naruto," Kiba said. All of them were shoved into a limo on the way to the studio.

"Morn-ing Kiba," Naruto responded.

"Dork can't even say a proper greeting," a tall blond jock said.

"I bet his singing sucks too," a busty brunette added. Naruto just shyly smiled and sat back.

"Oh this is fun," another guy said, "Hey Naruto, are you stupid?" Naruto gave him a weird look.

"Stop it!" Kiba shouted. He changed to Japanese, "You all are just immature bastards who can't understand how hard it is to learn a language."

"Hey this guy talks in Japanese too," a tall girl said, "Tell Naruto to sing. I want to hear how bad he is." Kiba glared at her.

"You want—me—to sing?" Naruto said slowly. The girl nodded with a smirk. "Girl or—Guy song?" He asked.

"Girl," the girl replied. Naruto cleared his throat and everyone chuckled quietly.

"It's easy to feel like, you're all alone," Naruto sang in a beautiful girl octave, "To feel like nobody knows. The great that you are, the good that's inside you, is trying so hard to break through." Everyone's jaws dropped. Flawless English. Perfect voice. Beautiful face and body. They were going to lose and they knew it.

"That's good enough Naruto," David said opening the door. Naruto smiled shyly and jumped out. Everyone followed.

"Here is the studio. We have almost every song sung in the last hundred years or so. You can access them at any time along with lyrics. There is different practice rooms and wardrobe. You have a week to work out your performance. You can come and go as you please, just call for a ride. Food is paid for but the rest comes out of your pockets. Understood?" David asked. They nodded except for Naruto who was reading his letter.

"Understood?" David asked in Japanese. Naruto nodded. "Very good. The style for the first show is," David pulled out a sheet of paper, "Oh yea, an American Pop song." Everyone nodded including Naruto who read it on his paper. They all jumped on the computers. Naruto stared at his screen.

"Oh, let me change the language," David leaned over and the set up changed.

"Thank—you," Naruto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto took his mp3 player with him into the practice room. He began to sing with his choice. Ten minutes later he came out and plopped on the couch. "Naruto," he looked up at Kiba. Japanese, so much easier to understand. "Have you finished?"

"Yea, I've got the song. I'll work on everything else later. You know, wardrobe, dance, own style," he answered.

"Well, I'm going to go work on mine for a bit. Want me to help you with your English later?" Kiba asked.

"Sure." Kiba smiled and took the nearest room. The blond jock walked up to Naruto. "I-can-help-you-now-if-you-want," He said slowly to Naruto.

"O-kay," Naruto answered. The blond jock smirked as his plan went into action. No way in hell would he let this blond jap beat him.


	3. The Flirt

"Hey Naruto, you ready?" Kiba asked.

"I am ready to go fuck," Naruto said. Kiba tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Are you horny?" Naruto asked swooping down on him.

"Naruto," Kiba said, "What are you saying?" Japanese.

"Oh, I said I was ready to go learn and are you okay," he said in Japanese.

"Who's been teaching you English?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, Jared. The blond jock," Naruto answered.

"Ok, I'm going to need to re-teach you. From now on, don't listen to anyone else," Kiba said.

"How do I know you won't teach me wrong?" Naruto asked.

"David!" David walked in, "Translate the words fuck and horny into Japanese for me."

"Sexual intercourse and erect," he said in Japanese. Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

"Trust me now?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded and sat back down.

"Now say, study" Kiba started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Naruto. Tonight is the first show. Now, can you speak English?" David asked.

"Yes," Naruto said with a deep accent.

"Say your opinion on some topic," David asked in English.

"I think—that I have a decent chance—to win the—show," Naruto said slowly and carefully.

"That'll be good," David said.

"Thank you," Naruto said, "Now, I need to—get ready." Naruto walked into his dressing room as David walked off to check on the set, smirk on his face.

"He did it then?" Matt asked.

"Kid's got talent," David said.

"David, go check on the judges," Mattie said from the catwalk above.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, you're next," Kiba said coming off stage. He just finished singing 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy in torn jeans a several layers of brown and blue clothes. "Good luck."

"Thank you Kiba," Naruto said, in English. He walked out of stage. His long jean jacket blew out as he walked and fell back to his mid thighs when he stopped at the mic. His hands in black fingerless gloves fixed up the mic. He wore a simple bright orange shirt under his jacket and his tight dark jeans clung to his long legs.

"This is our final contestant. Now, tell us your name," one the judges said.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"How old are you and where are you from?" asked another judge.

"I'm seventeen and I live in Japan," Naruto said slowly.

"What will you be singing?" the last judge asked. By now the audience was expecting a total washout. The kid could barely speak English.

"A song by Hannah Montana, Make Some Noise," Naruto said. People laughed including everyone but Kiba from the contestants.

"Go ahead then," the first judge said. Naruto took up the mic and stepped back. He lowered his head and the music started.

"It's easy to feel like, you're all alone," Naruto sang. The contestants recognized the song. "To feel like nobody knows," Naruto lifted his head and sang with a bright smile. "The great that you are, the good that's inside you, is trying so hard to break through." He walked forward slowly.

"Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly, you won't know if you never try!" He placed his hand over his heart., "I will be there for you, all of the way. You'll be fine!" He raised his hand.

"Don't! Let! Anyone tell you that you're not strong enough!" He stopped walking and places his hand on his stomach. "Don't give up! There's nothing wrong with just being yourself! It's more than enough! Some come on and raise your voice! Speak your mind and make some noise and sing! Hey! Hey! Make some noise!" He waved his hand in the air and the audience joined him. "Hey! Hey yeah!"

Needless to say, the other contestants are boned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations to all of you who made it," David said, "Now I need to organize Vanessa's flight home. Good luck on net week." The fourteen of the separated. Naruto and Kiba had already learned their songs for rock night so they headed for a couch. Naruto's English was ok but it doesn't hurt to work it out better.

An hour later Naruto was laying on the ground, legs draped on the couch. Kbia sighed. "Naruto, maybe we should take a break."

"Ok," Naruto said.

"How about we go out to see the sights," Kbia suggested standing up. Naruto hopped up and pulled out his cell saying, "Sure." The company gave them all cell phones with a plan. They were being majorly spoiled. "David, can you—send over the limo?" Naruto asked. "Okay, thank you." Naruto dragged Kiba out the studio and jumped in the limo.

"Driver, we'd like to see the sights. Could you help us?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, I'll give you the city tour," he responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the club hot spot of New York," the driver said.

"Can you drop us here?" Kiba said, "I'd like to get some food and stuff."

"Sure, call us if you need a ride or get into trouble," the driver said pulling over. Kiba and Naruto jumped out.

"So, see anywhere you like?" Kiba asked. No answer. "Naruto?" he turned around. Naruto had already ran off to a nearby restaurant. Kiba laughed and followed him.

"Table for two," Naruto said. The girl giggled at him and gestured them to follow.

"On a date?" She asked when they sat down. Kiba opened his mouth when Naruto spoke up.

"Yea, we're seeing the town." The girl giggled again and said the waiter would be here soon.

"Naruto, do you know what a date is?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, an appointment with someone," he responded in Japanese.

"No, it's nedai. Like two who like each other going out," Kiba explained.

"Oh," Naruto blushed. The waiter walked up. A tall, buff blond guy with bright blue eyes smiled at them.

"Hey there. I'm your waiter, Ryan. What can I get you to drink?" he asked.

"I'll get a coke," Kiba said. Naruto was starring at the list. He looked up in surprise.

"Oh, um... What do you think would be good?" he asked.

"You…" Ryan said low and slow. Naruto blushed. "Might like a coke." Naruto looked down, red as a tomato and nodded. The waiter smirked and walked off.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," he mumbled in Japanese. The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders, all the while still flirting with Naruto. "That was good," Naruto said patting his stomach.

"Here are your check and my number in case you want to tell us your opinions on the restaurant," Ryan said, handing it to Naruto.

"Don't you usually call the restaurant?" Kiba asked. Ryan smirked and walked off. Naruto placed his meal card from the company on the bill and slipped the number in his pocket. Kiba's jaw dropped as Naruto walked out. He threw down his card and called the limo. They had enough of the town today.


	4. True Colors

_Lemon warning. Not KibaNaru but equally hot. Enjoy and review._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"3-2-1 Make some noise!" Naruto finished. He sang a Japanese rock song and the audience seemed to love him. Girly angelic voice and a rough manly voice. Unbelievable.

"Good luck Kiba," Naruto said walking off stage. Kiba smiled slightly and took a deep breath. His eyes closed, he focused on what was about to come. His music started and he ran on stage.

"You ain't nothing but a Hound Dog," he sang. It was the perfect song for him. Tight white shirt, tight brown leather pants and studded belt along with a brown leather jacket and dog collar. The girls were howling and the guys hooting. The song ended and he listened to the judges. He walked off stage to be glomped by Kiba.

"That was the hottest performance I've ever seen," Naruto screamed in Japanese. Kiba blushed. "I hope you make it. No, I know you'll make it." He pulled back and gave him a big smile. They walked off together. Jared walked out from the shadows with a smirk on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" A deep voice answered into his ear. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Ryan, it's Naruto," Naruto said.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Were you calling to talk about the restaurant?" Naruto was quiet. "Or to me?"

"You," he said shyly.

"Oh. So first things first, who are you exactly?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I'm Japanese; I'm in the singing competition as you probably seen; and learning English," Naruto asked.

"Oh, cool. I'm English; I work as a waiter and I know English. Would you like me to tutor you?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Kiba tutors me but he's busy tonight, so sure. When and where shall I meet you?" Naruto asked.

"Just come by the restaurant around eight, my shift lets up at nine. That way I can get you some food and then we can hang. Cool?" Ryan asked.

"Cool," Naruto said. They hanged up and Naruto dreamily walked to wardrobe. Jared stood up from behind the couch with a huge smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto, glad you made it. Same as last time?" Ryan asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Ryan smiled back and walked off. It was a slow night. Some tall blond guy in a baseball cap and sunglasses and this couple making out in the booth. Ryan brought out his drink and they sat and talked. Ryan got up to refill drinks now and then and when the food was ready. Naruto finished his meal and Ryan checked his watch.

"Hey, my shift is over. How about we just pay this and go out the back door?" Ryan suggested.

"That'll be nice," Naruto said standing up. They walked into the kitchen as the guy in the cap paid the bill quickly and left. They opened the back door to a dark alley and the warm air of New York City at night. Naruto turned around to Ryan. Ryan kissed him softly. Naruto melted into the kiss. Ryan licked Naruto's mouth who moaned letting the tongue snake inside. Naruto sucked on it as it tickled his gums. Naruto's hand pressed hard into Ryan's warm penis.

Ryan moaned and smirked at Naruto. Naruto smirked and fell to his knees. Seconds later he was bobbing up and down on Ryan's thick member. Ryan didn't even know what was happening. He was lost in the blow job. The closer he reached climax, the more his mind cleared. Soon he lifted Naruto up, unzipping Naruto's pants and pulling them off quickly. He pushed Naruto to the wall and lifted him up. Naruto perfect legs wrapped around his waist.

Ryan wetted a finger and slowly opened Naruto's hole. One finger, two, scissor, three, he's ready. Ryan positioned his still wet cock at Naruto's entrance. "Do it," Naruto moaned. Ryan pushed into Naruto. The both moaned as one was filled with blissful warmth and the over covered in it. Ryan pumped harder into the warmth and Naruto slammed harder into it. Naruto came between them, tightening his hole around Ryan's huge, blond dick.

Ryan pumped harder and moaned as he filled Naruto with his seed. The alleyway flashed and they quickly came to. They looked around. No one. The got dressed and Ryan led Naruto to his limo. "Nice getting to knowing you Naruto. Do this again sometime?" Naruto nodded and slipped inside the limo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What," Kiba started.

"The," Naruto continued.

"Hell where you doing?" David finished. He just showed them the front of today's New York Times with a picture of Naruto and Ryan doing it with a slight blur around there privates.

"I was going to say hell," Naruto said angrily in Japanese, "Who the hell took this picture and also; why are the tabloids making a big deal?"

"Because in America, homosexuality is looked down upon," Kiba explained in a sad tone.

"You had a big chance with the looks the girls love and the great voice but now that you're gay, you lose a lot of your votes due to the homophobic populace," David explained.

"I'm sorry. I meet a nice guy. We date a bit. We have sex. Woopdido," Naruto said. David sighed and rubbed his temples.

"The show plays again today on T.V and then voting opens," David said slowly, "We'll just have to wait and see." He walked off.

"You're gay? You did it with that guy?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I'm gay, got a problem?" Kiba shook his head, "Yes I had sex with him. He's hot and interested in me. It's not my first time. I'm not Mr. Innocent." Kiba sighed.

"Well, if you make it," Kiba said, quietly, "You'll need to explain on T.V. We need to work on your English and you," Kiba pointed at him, "Will need to do less nice guy, nice girl songs and more songs that match you." Naruto smiled. Yet another friend out of the few he had that accept him.


	5. Father!

"America, you voted and here are the results," the announcer said holding the envelope, "Now here's who's going home!" He tore it open and pulled out the card. "I'm sorry but Jared James, you are going home."

"What!?" He yelled off stage. Kiba and Naruto jumped up and down excitedly. "How the hell did that fag beat me?" Naruto stopped jumping and glared at him. "Oh no, the evil glare. I'm so scared." Jared walked up to him cracking his knuckles.

"Hey dude, back off," Kiba said standing in front of Naruto.

"Out of the way," Jared said. Kiba didn't move. Jared slugged him in the face and Kiba feel to the ground. Jared blinked and next thing he knew he was in a warm bed with aches everywhere.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. He looked around the room. David walked up next to him.

"After you slugged Kiba, Naruto beat the crap out of you. He's Japanese. He's going to know martial arts," David pulled out an envelope, "Here's your return trip information and tickets. You leave tomorrow." David set them on the side table and walked out, "Good riddance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto laid on a couch starring at the ceiling. Kiba opened his door slowly. He spotted the sad Naruto and walked over rubbing his sore head. After Jared slugged him, he fell unconscious. He woke up in a bed in the studio the next morning.

"Naruto?" Naruto slowly turned his head and sat up quickly when he saw Kiba.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, what happened?" Kiba asked.

"Well, Jared knocked you out and then I kind of exploded and… beat him up," Naruto answered fiddling with his hands.

"Really? How bad?" Kiba asked.

"Um, I broke his arm and his face isn't so pretty anymore," Naruto answered. Kiba's jaw dropped. "I know some martial arts."

"What belt are you?" Kiba asked.

"First degree black belt," Naruto said. Kiba's eyes widened.

"In what?" Kiba asked.

"Taekwondo," Naruto said, "Shoalin Kung fu, Judo, Jujutsu, and Kenjutsu."

"Holy shit," Kiba said jumping down next to him, "How'd you find the time."

"I started learning when I was young, around five or so. I was an orphan from birth since my mom died giving birth and my dad was unknown. Iruka, my new dad, adopted me around twelve. I just got my black belt in Kenjutsu the week before I came here," Naruto explained. A ring erupted from his pocket and he pulled out his cell. "Hey Ryan," He covered the mouthpiece, "I have to take this Kiba."

Kiba nodded and Naruto stood up. "What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering why you haven't called since that picture was printed," Ryan asked back.

"I was giving you some space to think," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Ryan said, "So do you still want to, you know."

"Yea," Naruto said.

"Well, can I see you later tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, I'll be there at eight," Naruto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So their down to five contestants," Ryan said. His arm was curled around Naruto as they lay on Naruto's couch watching a movie.

"Yup, I sing tomorrow night too," Naruto said rubbing Ryan's large bicep.

"You nervous?" Ryan asked.

"Not really. I know I'll do my best," Naruto said, "Who knows, I might be the next Japanese teen star."

"Teen?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, I'm sixteen," Naruto said.

"Really," Ryan said slowly, "Who's your dad again?"

"Oh, I'm adopted. No one knows who my father was so I live with Iruka," Naruto answered. He looked at Ryan. Fear was all over his face. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto, I have to go," he said quickly, getting up.

"Wait, why? When will we see each other again?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"We can't. I'm sorry," Ryan slipped on his shoes. He opened the door.

"Ryan, wait!" Naruto yelled. The door slammed and Naruto was left in the dark as the movie quietly sobbed with the girl crying over her dead boyfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kiba asked. They just got off stage from one of Naruto's worst performances. Scratch that. His worst.

"Yea…," Naruto said quietly. He walked out to the limo and sat down glumly.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked sitting beside him. Naruto looked at him with tear filled eyes. "What's wrong?"

"He dumped me!" Naruto cried leaning his head on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba's heart fluttered with the touch and cringed with the tears. Kiba massaged his back as Naruto wept all the way to the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, this is Ryan."

"Hi Ryan, this is Kiba," Kiba said into the phone, "I was calling to ask you why you broke up with Naruto."

"That's none of your business," Ryan hissed.

"It is my business since next week he might be my partner if he makes it to the last round and if he's still bummed, we'll both lose," Kiba hissed back.

"He can't be that bummed," Ryan said.

"Watch the show tonight and call me tomorrow," Kiba said and hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Naruto said. Some weird number had popped up on his phone.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," Ryan's voice said over the phone, "You deserve an explanation. Mind meeting me for coffee?"

"Sure," Naruto mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto," Ryan said starring at his coffee, "My name is Ryan Uzumaki. I'm thirty-two years old." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"No, you can't be," Naruto said.

"Yea, I'm your father. Your mother, her name was Seira Tanki correct?" Ryan asked. Naruto nodded. Ryan sighed.

"I can't believe I had sex with my dad," Naruto said, "Wait, that picture! How the hell are you not in jail?"

"My face was blurred. To them it looked like two teenagers having sex. Really, I thought you were twenty-three," Ryan explained.

"Wow," Naruto said, "Why did you run away?"

"I was sixteen. I was only there visiting family for a month when I met your mom. We did it, she got pregnant and I had to leave. She never told anyone who your father was and she ended up dying," Ryan's eyes shined with tears, "So, I guess I have a son now."

"If you want to," Naruto said smiling.

"I think I'm ready," Ryan said smiling back, "So you going to do better for the finals?"

"Hell yea!" Naruto said. He stood up, "I need to go practice harmonizing with Kiba. Talk to you later?" Ryan nodded. Naruto pulled out his cell and walked out of the shop.


	6. Home

"Ok, right here we flip to you singing in English and here we'll flip to me in Japanese," Kiba said. They were working out their song. For the last contest, they had to both sing the same song together. Any song and they had to work out how to sing it. So far, so good.

"Got it," Naruto said nibbling on his pencil, "So you think we can make it?"

"Of course, your singing is great," Kiba said smiling. Naruto blushed and mumbled, "Thanks." Kiba sighed and leaned back. "Question is, do you think you can do your best?"

"Hell yea!" Naruto shouted, "I've got nothing to drag me down!"

"Worked it out with Ryan?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, dad is--" Naruto's eyes widened with Kiba's.

"He's your dad?" Kiba asked.

"Shhh! Yes, that's why he dumped me. He told me yesterday," Naruto explained covering Kiba's mouth.

"Wow, your going to have a fun week at home aren't you?" Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Yup, and then I meet my band. That's if we make it," Naruto said.

"That's right, if we win, we'll have to compete against each other," Kiba said quietly.

"There's no one else I'd rather compete against. This way, no matter what, neither of us will get too competitive," Naruto said smiling, "We're too good of friends for that." Kiba smiled back.

"Come on, let's practice," Kiba said standing. He gave Naruto a hand and Naruto took it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto and Kiba, the stage is yours'," the announcer called. Kiba walked on stage wearing an open black gakuran (Japanese School Boy clothes) and a white shirt. Naruto followed out after him wearing a light blue button up shirt and a navy tie along with gray slacks. They had borrowed each other's school clothes.

"We will be singing a mixed version of the Japanese song Hikari and its English translation, Simple and Clean," Naruto said into the mic. The judges nodded. Kiba cued the music and they sang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was awesome, you did great Naruto. I messed up slightly in the last chorus," Kiba said when they got off stage.

"No, you did great. I was the one who messed up the English solo I had," Naruto said smiling.

"Those two think they beat us," said the brunette from earlier, Tami.

"If they do, they'll be in for a rude awakening," said the tall girl, Christy.

"And what's that?" Kiba asked.

"You'll have to compete against each other," Tami said, "One will lose to the other. Theirs no friendship that could survive that type of competition."

"And even if we lose, we've backed ourselves up," Christy said, "We'll be in new bands too along with some of the other contestants, like Jared. You haven't seen the last of us."

"Man, and just when I thought I would never see those disgustingly oversized boobs ever again," Naruto said with a smirk. Tami's jaw dropped.

"Fag," Christy said.

"Hag," Kiba shot back.

"Oi, look at the gay couple teaming up on us Tami," Christy said.

"I'm not gay," Kiba said, blushing.

"Sure your not honey, I bet that you'll be fucking Naruto here by the end of the contest," Tami said. Naruto blushed at this.

"If that does happen, at least I'll be getting some," Naruto shot back. The girls huffed and left to the limo. Kiba smiled and gave Naruto a high five.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the winners are," David opened the envelope. Naruto squeezed his hands tightly and Kiba ground his fangs sharper. "Kiba and Naruto! Congratulations! Stay tuned America because next week we'll show how their week at home went and band rehearsal! Thank you and Good night!" Naruto was squealing and Kiba was doing a happy dance.

"Ok, here's your plane tickets guys," David said, handing them envelopes, "I'll be heading to Japan with Naruto and Matt will be going to Texas with Kiba. See you tomorrow bright and early for the flights home." He left.

"Bye Kiba," Naruto said giving him a hug, "See you soon?" Kiba smiled.

"Definitely."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! You're home!" Iruka cried. Naruto smiled as he pulled in his suitcase "So, who's the new boyfriend?" Ryan then walked through the door. "Oh, is this him?"

"Actually, yes and no," Naruto said, "This is, um, my biological father." Naruto ducked and closed his eyes.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR BIOLOGICAL FATHER?!?! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU BE?!?!" Iruka shrieked.

"Iruka, calm down! We didn't know until later he was my dad," Naruto said quickly.

"It's true," Ryan said. Iruka sat down.

"So you found your father," Iruka said, "So I guess you want to go live with him now?"

"Actually," Naruto looked to Ryan, "He was wondering if he could move here."

"What? Really?" Iruka asked. Ryan nodded looking at the ground. "Of course he could. I hope we have room."

"Why wouldn't there be room?" Naruto asked.

"Iruka! Where can I place my books?" Someone called from upstairs. Naruto tweaked his eyebrows before running upstairs.

"Wait, Naruto!" Iruka said. Naruto turned into Iruka's room to come face to face with his usually masked teacher, Kakashi. 'Wow,' Naruto thought, such a perfect mouth. He just starred.

"Um Iruka, I think I accidentally turned your son gay," Kakashi called downstairs. Iruka ran up the steps and shook Naruto.

"Don't worry, he already was. But from now on, wear your mask unless you and me are alone together," Iruka said.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have a pretty mouth. Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I live here," Kakashi said.

"That's why you said 'If we have room.' You have a boyfriend!" Naruto said, "Why wasn't I told?"

"Well, you were away. I planned on telling you when you got back," Iruka said, "Your dad can have the guest room."

"Thanks 'Ruka," Naruto said, "Hey dad! Grab your stuff. I'll help you settle in!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Naruto, where you off too?" David asked, holding up the camera.

"Going to the mall to catch up with my friends," Naruto answered in English, "They speak Japanese so you might want to get subtitles or something."

"Yea, this won't go on till two days after we return," David said.

"Daisuke!!!!" Naruto yelled. He ran up to his poor friend and glomped him into the ground. David and Ryan laughed.

"Hey Naruto," Daisuke said. He stood up and saw Ryan, "Naruto? Do you have a twin?" Naruto laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad? Are you ok in there?" Naruto asked from the bathroom door, "You've been in there for awhile." The door opened and Ryan walked out with a towel on his hair. "Ryan?"

"Actually, my real name was Kyuubi. I am part Japanese," Kyuubi explained taking off the towel. Bright red hair fell out over his head. "You like? Now people can tell the difference." Naruto's mouth was wide open.

"Why didn't you look like that when we were dating?" Naruto asked. He notice the robe. "Don't tell me."

"Yea, the carpet matches the drapes," Kyuubi said with a laugh. Naruto groaned. "Hey, I'm single! When we're on the tour I want to pick up some hotties!" Naruto gave him a look. "Guy hotties of course." Naruto groaned again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto? Are you getting enough sleep?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Naruto said with a yawn.

"You slept the whole flight," They were on their way back, the week up.

"Oh, Iruka and Kakashi squeak a lot," Naruto said quietly, "And moan….. and shout." Kyuubi grinned.

"Kakashi seems the type. If he wasn't taken, I'd take him," Kyuubi said. Naruto smacked him. "Hey! You were thinking the same!" Naruto blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, these are your band mates," David said, "Neji Hyuuga, the guitarist," the white eyed boy looked up and silently waved, "Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin and the bass player," the girl shyly smiled and looked away, "Rock Lee, the drummer," the guy with huge eyebrows took a good guy pose and gave him a thumbs up. Naruto returned it. "Sakura Haruno, keyboard player," the pink haired girl glared at him, "and your manger, Tenten." The bubbly girl run up and hugged him.

"Oh my god, your so adorable Naruto-kun. Come on band, let's get to know him!"

"Why? He's going to be like the last singer we had," Sakura spat, "Cute and adorable on stage but a complete snob off stage who constantly flirts with any girl in sight." Naruto looked down sadly.

"Naruto," Kyuubi called, he walked up to him.

"May I ask who you are? His obnoxious friend I bet," Sakura hissed, "What's so important, did you spot a hot chick or something?"

"I'm his father and why the hell would I be looking for chicks?" Kyuubi said. He turned to Naruto, "What I was going to say is that this hot guy asked me to have some coffee. Itachi was his name. He says he has a younger brother. Would you like to meet him later?"

"Dad! I already like someone. Don't try to set me up on a blind date!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok, see you later then," Kyuubi ran outside.

"Parents," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"That gets rid of half your problems with him Sakura," Neji said. Naruto titled his head.

"So you guys better start practicing together," Tenten said jumping on a couch.

"Oh ok," Naruto said.

'Here's where he'll be, 'these are the songs I wrote, let's get stuff together for it!'' Sakura thought.

"So what have you guys written?" Naruto asked, "Better to have good music to get people into the song."

"Well, we've written a couple songs and lyrics. Want to see them?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded. Sakura stood back amazed as he looked them over.

"Hey, can we try this song? I like the lyrics but there might be some different words that would sound better like here," he pointed, "Instead of Galaxy, I think universe sounds better. Let's try and we'll vote on which one ok?" Everyone nodded. He's a kind, nice leader. No pretending to get trust.

'Why does he have to be gay?' Sakura thought with a sigh. 'Oh well, Lee is pretty good himself.'


End file.
